El hombre de mis fantasias
by butterfly whitlock
Summary: Alice se ha casado pero aún no logra olvidar a Jasper, el gran amor de su vida. Una noche, una tina de baño y mucha imaginación llevarán a Alice a un mundo de placer en el cual podrá revivir aquellas noches apasionadas con su amado...


**EL HOMBRE DE MIS FANTASÍAS.**

Habían pasado ya semanas desde que James mi esposo había partido, "sólo serán unos días" fue lo último que me dijo antes de partir. Ahora la casa se encontraba vacía y yo me sentía más sola que nunca.

Ansiaba sentirme querida, que me tocaran, más que nada era mi cuerpo el que deseaba ser recorrido, sin embargo ésta noche no era él quien ocupaba mis pensamientos, sabía que no debía pensar en aquel hombre pero no podía evitarlo.

Decidida a olvidarme de él caminé hasta el baño y llené la tina con agua caliente introduciéndome lentamente en ella dejando que aquel líquido cálido relajara mi cuerpo.

Podía notar cómo la tensión iba desapareciendo sin embargo aquel hombre seguía haciendo eco en mi mente. Debía confesarlo aún después de casada Jasper Whitlock seguía siendo una gran tentación para mí y no podía evitar imaginar sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel.

En un instante ya tenía mis manos recorriendo mis piernas subiendo por mis muslos y llegando hasta tocar mi intimidad. Mis dedos se abrieron paso ágilmente hasta encontrar aquel botón de placer y comenzaron a acariciarlo delicadamente mientras mi otra mano se encargaba de recorrer mi cuerpo delineándolo con las yemas de mis dedos hasta llegar a mis senos, los masajeaba intercalándolos prestando especial atención a mis pezones, los atrapaba entre mis dedos, los pellizcaba y jalaba delicadamente mientras con los ojos cerrados me imaginaba a aquel hombre frente a mí.

-Jasper. -Susurré su nombre entre suspiros al tiempo que las caricias en mi sexo aumentaban la velocidad endureciendo mi clítoris poco a poco, provocando que mi respiración comenzara a acelerarse haciéndome jadear.

Mi mano soltó mis senos para descender nuevamente hasta mi sexo, podía sentir lo cálido que estaba y aquella humedad propia aún con el agua cubriéndolo.

Mis dedos se colaron jugando por mis labios entreabriéndolos y dejando que uno de ellos entrara en aquella estrecha y húmeda cavidad, comenzó a entrar y salir con esmero y una vez más Jasper estaba en mi mente, casi podía sentirlo colándose entre mis piernas, tomando mi cintura con su brazo atrayéndome a su cuerpo y sus labios recorriendo a besos por mi abdomen, mientras su otra mano sujetaba mi seno apretándolo. Esa sola imagen me inspiró haciendo que las caricias sobre mi clítoris fueran más constantes y veloces, mis caderas se movían al ritmo de mis movimientos dejándome sentir aún más mis propias caricias.

Nuevamente aparecieron esas imágenes, Jasper subiendo de mi abdomen a mis pechos rozándolos con la punta de su lengua y dirigiéndose a uno de mis pezones, jugueteando con él antes de introducirlo a su boca succionándolo y mordiéndolo con fuerza mientras su miembro comenzaba a pasearse por mi entrada humedeciéndose poco a poco de aquellos fluidos que emanaban de mi sexo gracias a la excitación que él me provocaba.

Mis caricias fueron en aumento dejando que otro dedo se colara en mi intimidad recorriéndola con movimientos circulares haciendo que mis jadeos fueran más fuertes, mientras mi otra mano seguía acariciando mi clítoris, mis dedos jugaban con él acariciándolo y jalándolo con mayor velocidad y una vez más él apareció en mi cabeza, su glande entrando lentamente en mi moviéndolo en círculos casi haciéndome rogarle que me hiciera suya, el imaginarlo provocó que introdujera otro dedo al tiempo que lo imaginaba tomando mis piernas enroscándolas en sus caderas y penetrándome por completo con fuerza; un gemido involuntario salió al tiempo que me estremecía del placer.

-Jasper... -volví a musitar entre gemidos mientras sentía cómo mi sexo era recorrido por mis dedos dándome aquel placer que deseaba que él me provocara, y ahí estaba yo, con una mano en mi sexo y la otra estimulando mi cada vez más duro clítoris. Podía imaginar sus embestidas casi con furia mientras sus labios buscaban los míos entreabriéndolos y dándome un beso lleno de pasión introduciendo su lengua explorando mi boca hasta entrelazarla con mi lengua una y otra vez.

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí. -Susurré con la voz entre cortada dejando una vez más que mi cabeza se llenara de aquellas fantasías, él tomando mi pierna subiéndola hasta su hombro y embistiéndome con fuerza mientras yo mordía su labio jalándolo ligeramente con mis uñas recorriendo su espalda completamente cegada por la excitación. Una gama de sensaciones que iba en aumento al igual que los movimientos de mis manos se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo.

Podía sentir un hormigueo formándose en mi vientre bajo mientras los movimientos de mis manos iban aumentando provocando que mi sexo comenzara a estrecharse poco a poco aprisionando mis dedos e imposibilitando la fricción.

-Quiero que me hagas tuya... -Susurré entre jadeos volviendo a imaginarlo bajando su mano a mi trasero nalgueándome y apretándome con fuerza aumentando la velocidad y profundidad de sus embestidas, yo jadeando soltando sus labios y comenzando a recorrer su cuello con la punta de mi lengua sintiendo cómo alcanzaba poco a poco el clímax. Casi podía sentir su miembro dentro de mí y a él moviéndose con más fuerza sintiéndolo por todas partes al estrecharse mi sexo cada vez más y sintiendo cómo poco a poco una descarga eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo y mi sexo llenándose de aquel líquido caliente producto de haber alcanzado el máximo placer.

Él gimiendo fuerte al tiempo que apretaba mi cuerpo antes de soltar un alarido al correrse dentro de mí, mezclando aquellos líquidos que comenzaban a correr por ambos cuerpos mientras sus penetraciones se hacían cada vez más lentas, bajando mi pierna y saliendo dentro de mi cayendo agotado sobre mi cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Jasper... -gruñí su nombre aumentando los movimientos de mis manos junto a mis caderas hasta sentir aquella descarga eléctrica imaginada sólo segundos antes al tiempo que aquel líquido blanquecino llenaba mis dedos esparciéndose por el agua de la tina.

Mi respiración estaba completamente agitada, saqué mis dedos de mi interior soltando un suspiro dejando que el agua me relajara. Después de un rato aquel líquido que cubría mi cuerpo se enfriaba así que salí de la tina enrollando mi cuerpo con una toalla secando cada parte de mi cuerpo y sintiendo cómo se erizaba de lo sensible que aún se encontraba, entré a la habitación dirigiéndome a mi armario sacando ese camisón que tanto le gustaba, lo deslicé cubriendo mi silueta y dirigiéndome a la cama, quité las cobijas y me recosté cubriéndome con ellas a la vez que apagaba la luz y tomaba una almohada abrazándola con fuerza.

-Algún día... -Susurré con una sonrisa en mi rostro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos - Algún día lograré ser tuya de nuevo... -Musité en un bostezo antes de dejarme caer en la inconsciencia….

**X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx**

**Hola.**

**Pues bien, aquí les traigo una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado, debo decir que no habría logrado escribirlo sin mi fuente de inspiración así que debo agradecer y más que nada dedicarle este One-shot a una persona muy especial para mí, un gran amigo que ha estado ahí para mí a pesar de la distancia. **

**Alejandro Castillo "Gatito",**** mi panameño favorito este fic es en tu honor y ya sabes que me he inspirado en ti para escribirlo, también debo agradecerte porque gracias a ti es que puedo escribir cosas tan bellas como esta, gracias por sacar aún más ese lado creativo e imaginativo que me trajo a estos lares, sin tu ayuda jamás habría mejorado mi narrativa. Ya conoces esta historia y espero te guste este pequeño homenaje que te hago desde aquí, ya serás famoso entre mis lectoras de FanFiction *-* Una vez más gracias por todo lo que me has dado, tu amistad, los momentos tanto buenos como malos y sobre todo la oportunidad que me diste de ser parte de tu vida. Te quierecito y te amito mucho mi gatito **

**A todo s mis lectores, es agradeceré de antemano el que se tomaran parte de su tiempo para leer esta historia y les agradeceré dejar sus reviews sobre lo que opinan de mi historia.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Besitos y abracitos.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO**


End file.
